Haven't told you
by Eilowny
Summary: One shot slash Harry/Dray Drago est amoureux de Harry depuis pas mal de temps mais ne sait pas quoi faire. Un soir, dans une salle mystérieuse...


**Titre :** Haven't told you. 

**Auteur :** Aliénor 

**Disclaimer : **Harry et Drago ne sont pas à nous mais moi je prendrais bien Harry. « Haven't told you » (je ne t'ai pas dis) est une très belle chanson chantée par Kelly Rowland et écrite par J. Schella, A. Barrèn et J. Disson. 

**Spoiler :** Les 4 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter 

**Rating : **PG-13 

**Genre :** Romance à l'état pur Song fic Yaoï slash masculin (si vous avez d'autres noms pour ça…) 

**Avertissement :** C'est un slash ! Nous répétons : c'est un slash ! Et j'espère faire un lime. 

**Aliénor :** *lunettes sur le nez, dico du parfait fanficieur dans les mains* : Un slash est une fiction relatant une relation amoureuse entre deux personnes du même sexe. Mais je crois que vous ne liriez pas cette phrase si ça vous gênerez. 

**Aliénor : ***continue* : Un lime est une fiction comprenant un passage décrivant un moment où deux personnes se retrouvent dans une situation très proche. (Je parle d'un baiser langoureux ou d'une caresse amoureuse.) 

**Paring : **Harry/Dray Dray/Harry allusion à un Dray/Ron 

**Résumé : **Drago est amoureux de Harry mais Harry lui ne sait rien et n'a pas l'air de s'y intéresser. Un jour dans une salle désaffectée… 

**Notes 1 :** J'avais envie de faire un Harry/Dray un de ces jours. Je le redis : Si vous êtes du genre homophobe, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! « Haven't told you » est une chanson en anglais. Les paroles ont été traduites et adaptées en français pour la fiction. 

**Note 2 : **Je travaille en ce moment sur _« Double meurtre avec préméditation » _mais je pars lundi pour un séjour de une semaine à Lessines. Je ne pourrais pas écrire ni faire de mise à jour pendant tout ce temps là. Donc, pour patienter, je mets ce chapitre unique. 

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à dormir. C'est vrai que les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle n'aident pas. J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour les étouffer. 

On est en décembre et j'ai jeté ma couverture à terre tellement elle me donnait chaud. Je suis là, couché sur le dos à regarder ce stupide plafond qui n'a absolument rien d'extraordinaire. En fait si, je le regarde parce qu'il est blanc. Et ça, c'est une chose extraordinaire. Car tout ici est vert. Il est la seule chose blanche dans cette pièce. Les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin sont verts. Les murs sont verts. Mes camarades sont verts. Mon pyjama est vert. Si bien que je viens à penser que moi aussi, je suis vert. 

D'un geste de la main, j'efface les goûtes de sueur qui perlent mon front. Je soupire et je me lève. Silencieusement, je parcours la pièce jusqu'à la fenêtre. Arrivé là, je l'ouvre brusquement et entièrement. Je sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir. IL est encore dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas à le chasser. C'est comme ça : je pense toujours à lui. Et bizarrement, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre. 

Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? 

Au départ, j'avais aimé le rouquin. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, ça n'avait jamais rien eu de sérieux. Je lui avais dis que je l'aimais et lui a répondu _« moi aussi »_. L'imbécile (mais mignon tout de même …) ! Deux semaines de relations secrètes plus tard, je le retrouvais dans les bras de Granger. 

Comment mes sentiments ont-ils pu changer ? 

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je sors de ma poche un petit carnet… vert (hé oui !). Je ne suis pas poète mais j'ai l'habitude de mettre certains de mes sentiments les plus intimes sur papier. Rapport à mon père. Vous savez bien : _« Les Malfoy n'ont pas de sentiments »_. Je fais exception à la règle alors, pour ne pas les montrer, je les évacue. Lisez plutôt :

_Je ne t'ai pas dit _

_Regarde-moi dans les yeux. _

_Qu'est ce que tu vois ? _

_Seulement moi… _

_Je n'ai rien pour m'accrocher. _

_Cherche et tu trouveras _

_Ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit. _

_C'est arrivé si vite. _

_Ca ne faisait pas parti de mon plan. _

_Alors je laisse mon cœur entre tes mains._

Ca fait un mois que j'ai du avouer l'évidence : ce paragraphe est adressé à _Harry Potter_. Le pire, c'est que tout ce qui est arrivé se résume avec ce poème (si on peut appeler ça un poème). 

Il y a un mois je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'était bien sur pas prévu ! Et j'espère que mon père ne lira jamais ça. Sinon, je suis prêt pour un bon Doloris bien douloureux. Une chose me déçoit : Harry lui, ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Ou si. Mais quand il me regarde, c'est un visage plein de mépris que je vois. Et je lui réponds avec encore plus de méchanceté. Ca me fait mal de faire semblant de le détester. 

D'aller lui dire ? Mais vous me voyez ? Moi ? Drago Malfoy ? Aller lui dire _« Je t'aime »_ puis l'embrasser ? Bien sur, non. 

Mais si je ne me décide pas à le faire… je crois que je vais mourir. Harry (tiens ? Je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?) détient belle et bien _mon cœur entre ses mains_. 

J'aimerais continuer ce poème mais je bloque. Que dire d'un amour à sens unique, d'une relation qui n'avance pas ? Heureusement, demain, on a potion. Je le verrais. Il m'inspirera. 

Les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle me tirent de ma rêverie. Je tremble de froid. J'en ai assez. Je vais faire un tour. 

Je marche à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs. Je me fiche que l'on m'attrape ou pas. C'est si agréable soudainement de ne plus avoir de but. Je ferme les yeux. C'est si bon… 

Quelque chose vient de me percuter. Je tombe à la renverse. 

- Hé ! Regarde où tu marches, Malfoy ! 

Je reconnais cette voix. Elle a une tinte si mélodieuse malgré les propos qu'elle profère. J'ouvre les yeux et je déguste Harry minutieusement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire : il est vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille. Et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi mystérieux que ses yeux. Vert émeraude… 

- ILS SONT PAR LA ! 

Ca par contre, c'est la voix de Peeves. 

- Bravo ! s'écrit mon ange. Reste pas là, Malfoy ! 

Et il s'encourt. 

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je suis Drago ! Je fais parti d'un des familles les plus purs d'Angleterre et un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à mater quelqu'un comme Potter. 

Je lui emboîte le pas et le rattrape bien vite. Il est déjà à bout de souffle. Il faut dire que depuis quelque temps, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Il est pâle et a souvent des cernes sous les yeux. En plus, il est plus mince qu'avant. 

Je lui prends le bras et rentre dans la première pièce qui apparaît. Je ferme la porte avec la clé qui est dans la serrure. Mon ange est plié en deux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. 

- Est-ce que ça va ? 

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : Il FALLAIT que je sois gentil. Je me reprends vite et éructe : 

- La course, c'est vraiment pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas Potter ? 

Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard horrible. Méchanceté, colère, mépris… Un cocktail peu appétissant de sentiments inhumains. Je me radoucis. Et lui, il se jette sur la porte. 

Ou plutôt, sur l'endroit où se trouvait la porte une minute plus tôt. Parce qu'elle ne s'y trouve plus. Elle a disparut. Je vous l'aurais bien dit en espagnol mais malheureusement, je ne connais pas l'espagnol. 

Harry reprend son souffle, il regarde la pièce avec effroi. Elle est si sombre qu'il sort sa baguette et murmure _Lumos_. J'en fais autant. Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. La pièce est minuscule. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, pas de porte. Bref… 

- Pas d'aérations ! Bravo Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry en s'affalant à terre près de _« l'endroit de la porte disparue »_. On a intérêt à trouver un moyen pour sortir de là rapidement sinon on est bon pour mourir d'asphyxie. 

- Au moins on a semé Mrs. Teigne et son stupide maître, je riposte en m'asseyant près de lui. 

Si près de lui… 

- _« Stupide maître »_ ? Alors juste parce que tu t'appelles Malfoy, que tu es un sorcier, qu'il est Cracmol, ça veut dire qu'il est bête et que tu es intelligent ? 

Mon ange… Il tremble ? Il a de nouveau du mal à respirer et il me regarde avec colère. La lumière de nos baguettes s'affaiblie ? Je suis sûr d'être capable de faire un _Lumos_ plus lumineux que ça !? 

- Tu es claustrophobe, Harry ? je lui demande doucement sans me rendre compte du ton si familier que j'emploie. 

Il me regarde avec horreur et passe en une minute du blanc au rouge en passant par le bleu et le vert puis il déglutit et murmure tout simplement : 

- Oui. 

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer. Je peux lui dire non ? 

_Je ne t'ai pas dit combien je t'aime _

_C'est seulement en dormant _

_Que je montre mes sentiments. _

Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Mais je lui demande : 

- Comment ça se fait ? 

Il tremble toujours, mon ange et me regarde. Il voit à travers moi ! Il me voit moi ! S'il te plait laisse moi m'accrocher à toi… 

- C'est mon oncle. J'ai passé deux semaines, enfermé dans un placard. Il venait tous les jours me battre et me donnais tout de même de l'eau et un peu de nourriture. Il ne voulait pas que son punching-ball meurt si vite. 

Il ricane. C'est un rire hystérique. Je suis sûr qu'il y a deux minutes, ma baguette était plus brillante que ça ! Nous restons silencieux de longues minutes. 

_Je ne t'ai pas dis combien je t'aime _

_C'est le moment de te le révéler. _

Je le prends dans mes bras. L'air se fait lourd et chaud. Il tremble encore plus et respire de plus en plus difficilement. 

_Et je vais aussi te donner quelque chose : _

_Un amour qui vient de moi, pour toi. _

Il sursaute. Il se détache de moi, se lève et s'approche du mur en face de nous. Des mots y sont peints : 

_Chers amis, _

_Cette salle est appelée la Salle des Ennemis. _

_Vous n'avez qu'une solution pour en sortir. _

_Mais c'est à vous de la découvrir. _

_Bien sincèrement, _

_L'auteur de cette salle._

- Ca nous avance bien, il soupire. 

Moi je le regarde toujours. Emerveillé ! C'est un ange. Mais est-ce le-mien ? L'air devient de plus en plus pesant. 

- Arrête de sourire bêtement, Malfoy, et cherche un moyen pour sortir d'ici !? 

Je souris bêtement ? Moi ? Je me lève et j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il est plus petit que moi. Il l'a toujours été… Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Je transpire. 

_Regarde-moi dans les yeux _

_Tu me connais si mal. _

C'est mon impression où il fait de plus en plus sombre, à la fin !? Il a baissé les yeux. Je souris… bêtement, simplement,… amoureusement ? 

_Ne peux-tu pas dire _

_Que je sombre dans le gouffre. _

J'essaie de capter l'attention de ses yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraude où j'aime me noyer. Tout mon corps crie le manque de dioxygène. 

_Je m'enfonce. _

_Alors rattrape-moi !_

- Harry… je murmure. 

_Je ne t'ai pas dit combien je t'aimais, seulement en rêve ! _

- Je… 

Mais ma voix s'éteint. 

_C'est le MOMENT de te le révéler. _

- Je… 

Il s'est rassis, il tremble toujours. Et la lueur de nos baguettes s'affaiblie encore. 

_Et je vais aussi te donner quelque chose. _

_- Un amour qui vient de moi, pour toi._

Je rougis. Je rêve !? Je… Je l'ai dis ! 

- Pardon ? demande mon ange. 

- Harry, _je t'aime_. 

Là, je crois que c'est plus clair. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa réaction. Je l'embrasse soudainement. Je me relève et… La lumière s'éteint d'un coup. J'étouffe. Je retiens quelques larmes. 

Je lui ai dit mais je n'ai pas de réponses. Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? Sans que j'aie pu _tout_ lui dire, _TOUT_ ? 

_Je te ressens. _

_Tous les jours, je te respire. _

_Chaque moment, du début à la fin. _

_Je te vois. _

_Constamment, je te sens. _

_Tu me donnes tant d'émotions. _

_Ne me laisse pas seul ! _

Vais-je le revois un jour ? 

Mais tout redevient lumineux. Je suis debout. Harry se précipite vers la porte qui vient de réapparaître mais je lui attrape le bras avant qu'il ait pu sortir de la pièce. Je ne vois que son dos. Que ressent-il ? 

- Harry, je… 

Mais il se retourne. 

_Tu me souris. _

_C'est à toi de t'occuper de mon cœur. _

Il s'approche. Il est tout près. Son nez effleure le-mien. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et murmure : 

- Je t'aime aussi. 

Et ses lèvres effleurent les-miennes. 

_Ne t'ai je pas dit _

_Que je t'aime ? _

_Je te montre mes sentiments. _

_Et je vais aussi te donner quelque chose. _

_Un amour qui vient de moi, pour toi. _

Ca y est, j'ai la fin de mon poème. 

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Je sais que vous n'allez pas reviewer. Mais bon, on peut toujours rêver...


End file.
